Tell Me it's Alright
by E.N. Bracken
Summary: Samantha River Pond was a normal girl...until her mother told her she was half Time Lord. Devastated, Sam and her dog Fi go out in search of the Doctor. But the Silence are back and a war is on its way, with Samantha the only one to stop it. Amy/11
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah…well…just yeah. I watched The Impossible Astronaut, then Day of the Moon, and I loved both of them! This series has gone off with a bang. I was like 'OMG Amy's pregnant!' I squeed! So yeah…Day of the Moon. Holy crap! Negative…Positive…Negative…Positive…and in the end, the Doctor's face was like 'I'm screwed'. AND the little Time Lord girl scaring that homeless guy! Sorry, spoilers, but x-RavenclawGirl-x (a frenemy of mine who has awesome stories!) asked me to do this. So here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. If I did, the 10th Doctor would be mine and I'd give the 11th to x-RavenclawGirl-x**

* * *

><p>For fourteen years, she'd been happy. A boring life, yes, but she was happy living a life like that. She loved the life of a farm-girl. From feeding the hens to milking their cow, she loved it all. Unlike other girls her age, she enjoyed doing her chores. The other girls at school, all city rich-bitches, would make a face of disgust and say something along the lines of 'Ugh, who would want to do <em>that<em>?' but she didn't care. She loved her life exactly the way it was. She thought herself lucky: her parents hadn't even fought once, let alone split up, she had wide open spaces to run in, and, best of all, her mother's stories of the Doctor.

Now that she was fourteen, she was smart enough to know the Doctor was only a made-up person, but that didn't stop her from enjoying the tales of adventure her mother told. From the Daleks, to Vampire Fish, to the Silence, right down to that little blue box. She used to imagine that box would appear in her backyard someday, and she could go on the adventures her mother had spoken of. But, she knew that sooner or later, she'd have to grow up, and realise that all these things were fairytales, imaginary, not real.

But growing up also means handling the truth well. And Samantha River Pond was about to be tested on her truth-handling skills.

* * *

><p>It was almost six o'clock in the morning, and Samantha was just about done getting dressed. Her usual checked cloth shirt, tucked into denim short-shorts and tied together with dirty, blue Converse made her look the perfect part for a farm girl living on a few hundred acres out in the English countryside. It was her life, and she wished it would never change. Stretching her arms above her head, Samantha skipped out her room and down the wooden stairs. She was surprised to see her mother sitting at the table. Sam knew her mum liked to sleep in. Both her parents did, but her dad usually had to get up early.<p>

"Morning Mum!" Sam greeted cheerily, skipping to the table and picking a ripe apple from the bowl in the centre.

"Morning Sammy…" her mum mumbled, and Sam furrowed her brow in confusion. Her mum always said good morning nicely (even when she was tired), unless she was thinking deeply about something serious. Sam knew what she was thinking about, except…she didn't. She did and she didn't, it was rather confusing. She knew in the sense that she was aware her parents were hiding something from her, something they promised they'd tell her when the time was right. She didn't, in the sense that she had no idea what that something was.

Shrugging it off, Samantha brushed her ginger hair out of her face and skipped outside to feed the chickens. She knew the story of how her mum and dad always wanted to raise their kids in a wide open area, so as soon as they knew she was going to be born, they bought the farm house. Because it was so far away from everything else, that had made things complicated when it was time for her to be born, but both Sam and her mother had lived through it, and that's all that mattered. Sam hardly asked about her childhood, but she remembered it vaguely. It bothered her sometimes, but most of the time she could pass it by.

Barking snapped Samantha out of her thoughts, and she snapped back into reality to see her brown border collie, Fi, bounding towards her. Fi was in a litter of puppies from their closest neighbour (which, ironically enough, lived four miles away). She was only eight months, but incredibly loyal and well-behaved for her age. She followed Sam everywhere, even to the sales she often went to, to help with Mr. Davon's horses.

"Hey there, Fi!" Samantha cooed, crouching down to scratch her dog's ear, "Who's a good puppy?"

Fi barked excitedly in answer and ran in circles around Sam's feet a few times, to which Sam laughed and carried on to the chicken coop. Grabbing a silver pail hanging on the side of the hen-house, she walked inside the rather large coop and started collecting all the eggs. Quite a few, maybe she should ask to make poached eggs for lunch. After she'd finished with the hens, Sam took another pail to the barn to fill with milk from their cow, Belle. Technically, she wasn't their cow. They were just keeping her for a friend for extra money, but at least they got to keep the milk. Samantha found she had to use two pails, but she finally managed to milk Belle in under an hour. Next stop, the vegetable garden. Only small, but she managed to fill up a whole bucket with ripe eggplant and carrots and other things.

So that, and a whole lot more, was Samantha's routine morning. But nine o'clock, shed managed to fill a wheelbarrow of animal manure, two buckets of fresh milk, a bag of dead hair from brushing the animals, a bucket of eggs and a bucket of vegetables. Walking back inside with all the edible items she'd collected, Sam quickly poured the milk into plastic bottles, put the eggs in cartons, and, after they'd been washed, vegetables in a plastic bag, and all into the fridge before nine-thirty. Wiping her brow, Samantha turned to see both her parents sitting at the table, looking at her seriously.

"We, um…" began Sam awkwardly, "We have enough eggs for breakfast…if you'd like me to make some omelettes…"

There was silence for a few strange moments, before her dad spoke up.

"Don't you think you work too hard?" he asked, but Sam shook her head.

"Not at all!" she giggled, "I love helping out! It's like…my job! Now, do you want omelettes or not?"

Sam's mum shook her head, her grey eyes round and glistening with what Sam thought was tears.

"Rory…" she said weakly, her voice cracking, "I…I think we need to tell her."

Sam's curiosity was piqued, and she almost fell over with anticipation.

"Tell me what?" she asked, but her parents didn't seem to have heard.

"No!" her dad insisted, "She…she can't know now. It's too soon."

"She has to find out sooner or later!" Sam's mum nearly yelled, "I'd rather sooner, before it's too late!"

"Amy, listen to me -"

"No!" now her mum was officially yelling, and Samantha had no idea why, "I won't listen! We've both seen the dangers out there, and we both know it'd be for the best if she was told before she finds herself in any trouble!"

"Um, guys?" Sam squeaked, but it couldn't be heard over her parent's shouting. Now both of them were standing up and looking each other coldly in the eye.

"Well, you tell her then," her dad said coldly, "She's your daughter!"

"She's your daughter too, Rory…" her mum whispered, tearing up. But Sam's dad wasn't one to give in to that, so he kept yelling.

"You know very well she isn't!" he shouted, "So tell her, but don't ask me to stand here and watch!"

"Guys…" Sam whispered, feeling confused about all this. What did her dad mean by 'You know very well she isn't'?

"You knew this day was coming!" her mum cried, altogether forgetting her daughter was standing there, "And I think today's the best day to tell her, since she looks able to handle it!"

"She looks able to…? Amy, she can't even handle watching us fight - look at her! If she can't stand this, she won't be able to take being told that she's a -"

"Guys!" Samantha yelled, snapping both her parents from their fight. A few tears fell down her cheek, and her mum started crying properly. Why was she sad? Sam had no clue, until she thought she saw a glint of gold on her cheek. She felt her face, but only felt her tears. This was odd, because the yellowish glow now looked like it was on her hands too. It must be a trick of the light, Sam reckoned. Unless…

Pulling her hands away from her face, Sam's first reaction was to scream when she looked at the tears resting on her fingers. They were normal and clear, except that they were glowing yellowish-gold. Sam wiped her hands on her shirt, and instantly the glow faded. This was so confusing, and Sam just knew her parents knew what was going on.

"Mum…" she mumbled worriedly, "What's happening?"

"Amy, it's okay." Sam's dad comforted, "He said this would be normal. She's still so young, he said it would take a while for all that energy to drain."

Taking a deep, shaky breath, Amy lay a hand on her daughter's shoulder and knelt down to look her in the eye. Samantha had no clue what was going on, and it basically tortured her.

"Sammy…" her mum said, "No matter what happens, we'll always love you, okay?"

Sam sniffed and wiped more of the glowing tears from her eyes, nodding.

"Now listen closely." Amy continued, "Pay attention, because your life will depend on it someday. You know the Doctor, the man in those stories I tell you?"

Sam nodded, wondering where this was going.

"Well…he's real. All those things, all those adventures I told you about were real. I was there, Rory was there. We were both there."

Samantha raised her eyebrow, wondering if her mum had lost it, or why she didn't refer to Rory as 'your dad'.

"More importantly," her mum went on, "He's…he's your dad."

Eyes widening to the size of dishes, Sam tried to find something of a joke in what her mum said. This was…ridiculous! Her mother had finally lost it! But Sam decided to play along, because she saw some truth in her mother's words.

"But…he's an alien!" Sam protested. Only when her mum nodded, did the pin finally drop.

"That would mean…I'm an…" she went on, piecing it together.

"Alien…" her mother finished, tucking some of Sam's red hair behind her ear, "We didn't go to the hospital when you were born, because they would notice you were different and take you away."

"Was I even born on Earth?" Sam confronted, and she knew the answer as soon as her mother's eyes widened.

"You _were_ born on Earth…technically." she said, "Only on New Earth, a long time in the future. I'm sorry Sammy, but I thought you'd figure out you didn't look like me and Rory - Rory especially."

Looking at her mother, did only now Sam see she wasn't as identical to her as she once thought. Her mother had green eyes, while she had grey; her mum's face was freckled, while she was just pale. The thought of being an alien made her feel sick. She couldn't take just standing here, so she ran up the stairs and to her room, slamming the door shut with a bang. When she was absolutely certain no-one was coming up for her, she collapsed on her bed and cried. How could her parents - well, her mother and Rory - neglect to tell her she was an alien? It wasn't that tiny a detail!

Samantha cried for hours. She refused to come down to dinner, and the only time her mum opened the door was to let Fi in, afterwards leaving without a word. Sam didn't care, she preferred it that way. She liked it just her and Fi, no-one else. She didn't get much sleep either; and when she stopped crying completely, she saw on her clock it was quarter to five in the morning. No-one should be up for another hour. And that's when Sam got the idea.

Treading across the room as quietly as she could, Samantha opened her wardrobe and took out her warmest clothes: a pair of long jeans, a long-sleeved, purple T-shirt and a black hoodie. Not her usual clothes, but at least she was able to put on her usual blue Converse (which she now remembered her mother referring to the colour as 'TARDIS blue') and a watch. She was dressed quickly, and managed to creak her door open without waking Fi. Tiptoeing, almost scared of making a sound, Samantha went down the stairs. She skipped the ones she knew creaked, and eventually made it to the first floor. Grabbing two apples and putting them in the pockets of her hoodie, she then got down on all fours in front of the door. She knew it creaked very loudly, and that she was small enough to fit through the dog-door. It was a sad thing to admit, but she managed to make it through without a struggle.

Taking a step forward, Sam flinched as she heard rapidly creaking stairs, something scraping against the wooden kitchen floors, then something bound out the dog-door. Sam raised an eyebrow. Fi must've heard her go through the dog-door. She didn't bark, probably aware that Sam was trying to be as quiet as possible. She whined in confusion, tilting her head to the side.

"Shush girl!" Sam whispered urgently, kneeling down to stroke her dog's fur, "I have to go find my dad, you can't come with me."

But Fi was having none of it. She whined even louder at Sam's words, threatening to bark. Samantha sighed, she'd have to take Fi. She was the only dog who'd be able to tell her mum and Rory where she was. The other dogs, Tally and Rex, couldn't do it. Tally was too old, and Rex didn't like Sam one bit. So she had to take Fi with her. Undoing her dog's collar, Sam left it on the ground and walked to the gate. She'd oiled it a few days ago, so it didn't squeak and grind like it usually did. Letting Fi come through, Sam closed the gate to eliminate suspicion, took one last look at her house, then walked to the road.

* * *

><p>It was safer to travel by road, otherwise she'd leave footprints. When she was about a mile down the road, she checked her watch. It was six o'clock, and no doubt someone would be up. That thought made her walk faster, horrified that they might already be looking for her. If she didn't hurry, she'd be found by lunch and grounded 'til she was twenty!<p>

Surprisingly, she didn't hear or see a car until midday, which meant her parents either didn't know, didn't care, or went the wrong way. The first car she saw actually was only parked in a driveway, so she wasn't all too worried. When a few hours later she came to her favourite thinking area: a large, green dog-park with trees, a giant ditch, a corn field out back and no-one else ever around, she cut across and headed for the ditch. She hadn't even gone two metres when she heard a horrifying sound: the sound of a car behind her. Fearing the worst, Sam turning to see the family car speeding down the dirt road. Only Rory was in the front, so that made things a little better. But it didn't stop Sam from running. She didn't care that her side were hurting and she was weak from lack of food; she kept running. Faster and faster until she reached the ditch.

There was mud all the way down, so that made it easy for Sam to slide. Fi knew the routine, and followed her mistress down the steep hill, her tongue flapping at the side of her mouth. Reaching the bottom, Sam stood, but suddenly found she lost her balance. Tumbling to the ground, Samantha found herself caught by a pair of strong arms before she could roll into a deeper part of the ditch. Using the hands as support, Samantha stood and turned, only to see Rory. She flinched when she saw him, and how unimpressed he look. Still, there was a bit of curiosity in his eyes.

"Please!" Samantha pleaded, "Please let me go Dad - I mean, Rory. Please let me go find the Doctor!"

"What would I tell your mother?" he asked.

"I don't know!" Sam exclaimed, "Tell her you didn't find me!"

"She'll call the police." Rory pointed out, "You'll basically be a fugitive, because everyone knows you, and the people who don't will have 'Lost' posters in the village as references. You'd be saving yourself a lot of trouble if you just came back now. Please? Do it for you mum."

At that, Samantha was tempted, but then shook her head upon remembering why she was running away in the first place.

"If I come back now, it'll be like giving up." she sighed, "I don't do 'giving up'."

Rory smiled, and ruffled her hair.

"You're just like him." he laughed, "Never giving up. Fine, I'll tell her I didn't find you, but you're on your own now."

"Pfft," Sam scoffed, putting on a Texan accent, "I've stayed out in a hurricane to fix the chicken coop, shot foxes, heck I've helped a sheep give birth! I've been living on a farm for my whole life and been independent since I was five! I think I can take on the world with my dog!"

"Yes…but can you take on the universe?" Rory said, his voice almost threatening. Sam just had to widen her eyes at this. The universe? Could she handle that?

"I…I'm sure I could take on one silly little universe!" she said nervously, sounding like she was trying to persuade herself rather than Rory, "Like I said: not trying is like giving up! So just tell mum you couldn't find me, and that I'd probably be fine! I got Fi with me, remember?"

"She'll be lost without you." Rory pointed out.

Sam shrugged.

"I dunno, raise another kid." she suggested, "Preferably your own this time, I can't understand how you've managed to live with me all these years, knowing I'm neither legitimate nor your daughter."

Samantha turned around to keep going, but stopped short when she felt Rory's hand on her shoulder.

"You are my daughter, in a sense," he said softly, "You mother believes that the real father is the man she really loves; and honestly, that doesn't persuade me at all. But the point is, I've raised you like my own child for fourteen years, and I know you better than the Doctor ever will. Okay yeah, it sounds weird that I've been raising a half-alien daughter with hardly a clue about her race, but I still love you. I still care what happens to you. I still want you home safely."

Without warning, he gave Samantha a hug, telling her to scoot off after he pulled back.

"Keep mum from doing anything stupid," Sam joked, "But after you've let her sleep with an alien, I don't really hold you to that. Bye Rory."

Rory rolled his eyes at Sam's comment, but waved a bit then hiked back up the ditch to the car. Samantha watched until he was gone, then turned around, shivered a bit, and made her way to the other side of the ditch. She looked up the steep wall. Hm, that could be dangerous, but Samantha River Pond wasn't one to back down from danger. The thing that bothered her was that it wasn't daylight savings, and it was winter, so it was already getting dark. She looked at her watch. It said five o'clock. So she might as well set up camp here for the night. She was fearless, not stupid; and she knew climbing that thing in the dark would be stupid.

Sam shivered again. Strange, it wasn't even cold out, which was also strange. This was England, five o'clock at night, the middle of winter - it should be freezing! And yet, the only thing that made Sam really shiver was that she thought someone was watching her. Never a good feeling, especially at night. But she tried to think of something else to take her mind off it. Rory would be home by now, lying through his teeth that he hadn't found her. Sam felt almost guilty. Her mother…she'd be devastated. Almost as devastated as Sam felt when she was told she was an alien child. Well now, she was just returning the favour.

Her thoughts were cut off by wailing sirens. Police sirens. Sam froze and hoped that they'd drive past. But she must've used up all her luck with persuading Rory to let her go, because the significant skid of tires on the gravel was soon heard. Pulling Fi into the shadows, Sam watched in terror as flashlights shone on the opposite wall of the ditch. Would they come down? Would she and Fi be caught in the beam of a flashlight? Luckily, all the police did was call her name and the flashlight beams stayed away from her. Sam kept a grip on Fi, who felt the tension and was silent. After a while, the flashlights flickered off and the police turned around.

"No, we didn't find her." Sam heard one officer say into his walkie-talkie, "Yeah, tell 'em the possibilities. If Samantha's run away, she's far off now, and we'll search tomorrow. If she's been taken…well, tell 'em to hope for the best."

Samantha had to bite her fist to stop herself from crying out loud. More glowing tears rolled down her cheeks as she thought of how upset she'd made everyone. They thought she could be dead! But, if it would stop the police searching, it might be a good thing.

"C'mon Fi," Samantha said when she heard the cars pull away, "Time for sleep."

Pulling up her hoodie for warmth and to use as a pillow, Sam lay on the ground, cuddled Fi close to her, and fell asleep thinking about how she was going to find the Doctor.

Little did she know that she was being watched even as she slept by aliens that were intent on bringing Silence to the Doctor, and his companions.

* * *

><p><strong>Derp! I guess the way I capitalised 'silence' would be a giveaway. Huh? Anyway…yeah, did you like it? I'll update soon!<strong>

**Luv Elisha**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aw, thanks to those people who subscribed, reviewed, or whatever! You rock! Here's chapter 2, because I just finished my exams, and I have a whole free week of being able to wear whatever I want to school and bring electronic devices (iPod, Mac, etc.). I love it!**

**IMPORTANT: I might be accepting a few OCs for later on! Please message me if you're interested!**

The morning sun rose over the horizon like a giant yellow balloon. Its rays bounced into the canyon-like ditch where Samantha was sleeping peacefully, shining on her face. She woke up slowly, taking a moment to register where she was. Alien…Doctor…ditch…missing…police. It all came rushing back to Sam in an instant, and she couldn't help but feel a bit guilty. Last night, she'd fallen asleep so easily, while her mother probably stayed up into the early morning hours, hoping she'd come back - muddy, scared, but alive and back where she belonged. Well, she was none of those things. Okay, she was alive and a wee bit dirty, but she wasn't scared or where she belonged.

Taking a red apple from her pocket, Sam munched on it quietly while thinking about what she would do. Her mum said the Doctor was always travelling around space and time, so that made things difficult. He could be on Earth, even in this very ditch, but hundreds of years in the past or future. Or, he might not even be on Earth. He could be on some far-off planet where everyone walks upside-down! Well, wherever, whenever and whoever he was, Samantha was determined to find him. And when she did…

Actually, Sam had no idea what she would do when and if she found him. She couldn't exactly come back to live with her mum and Rory…but would she be allowed to stay with the Doctor? It was dangerous, or at least that's what she'd gathered from all the stories. Angels that are stone until you turn your back, metallic salt shaker-like robots that only feel hatred, a crack in all of time and space that eats and erases everything that gets too close; that all sounded pretty extreme. Was there ever no danger?

Samantha giggled at her childish thinking. She was Samantha River Pond, and she could handle anything life threw at her! Why was she suddenly afraid of statues and giant salt shakers and cracks in walls? Because in theory, that's all they were: statues and salt shakers and cracks. Nothing to be afraid of. At least…not from the safety of this 50-foot deep ditch there wasn't. Looking around for Fi, Samantha shook her head at the sight of her dog, still sleeping. She was useless, but she was company. When you're on the run from the rest of the country, trying to find a man who may or may not be there, you need someone to keep your sanity. That's how Sam figured it.

"C'mon Fi," she said, getting up and stretching, "Let's get a move on. I reckon if we stick to the corn fields and stay away from the roads, we can be far off from the village by tomorrow afternoon. Now get up; maybe we can find some hares!"

At that almost heavenly word, Fi sprung to life, bounding around Sam's legs. Sam giggled, then turned to face the wall of the ditch she was about to attempt to climb. She'd done it before, and so had Fi - it'd be a piece of cake. Checking her watch, Sam sighed at the sight of an early six-thirty. Hardly anyone would be up by now.

"Right," breathed Sam, "It's now or never. Let's go, Fi."

Fi barked in a form of agreement, bounding up to the wall. It wasn't muddy, and there were rocks almost built in with the grass; making hanging on easier. Taking a deep breath, Samantha got her foot in a good hold, clicked to Fi, then began to climb. This wall was much steeper than the almost slide-like slope they'd come down, but at least it was easier to scale. Samantha struggled to keep her grip, but the thought of having to find the Doctor kept her holding on, with Fi scrabbling right behind - er…below her. By quarter way up, half an hour had passed and Samantha was already sweating.

"You can do it," she told herself sternly, "You just gotta find the Doctor."

On that thought, Sam shuddered. Would the Doctor notice her, if she ever found him? Her mum used to travel with him, so would he recognise the Scottish accent, the red hair, the stubborn attitude? Or had he moved on? Was he just one on those guys that leaves when the baby's born, or even before they're born? Did he leave because he didn't want her? Sam wanted to wipe the tears out of her eyes, but to do so now, when she was halfway up a 50-foot wall, would be quite stupid.

An hour and a half later, Samantha and Fi finally made it to the top of the wall, tired but in one piece. Breathing heavily, Sam collapsed onto the ground, punching the air in triumph, a smile on her face. They'd made it by the infamous ditch, now they had the rest of the universe to tackle! It seemed like they'd never get done running away. They would always be running from the simplest things in life, and did that make them cowards? Maybe so. Maybe it just made Sam a coward, because Fi was only following. Guess she took after her dad, running away. She could see the resemblance now.

Catching her breath back, Samantha stood, dusted herself off, then looked out to the cornfield that she'd travel by until it got dark. And what she saw standing there could've made her scream, was she not so terrified.

It was just a bit taller than an average human, and she was just about half as tall as it was. It wore a suit, and its large, bulbous head was pale and slimy-looking. No mouth, and indents where its beady eyes sat. Its hands had only three fingers, the middle one much longer. Sam stared at it in awe and shock. It stared back, but with less of an expression. Would it harm her? Was it friendly? Samantha had no idea, so she did what she saw to be the smartest act: go around it and enter the cornfield about a mile towards the direction she was headed. She'd never cross its path again…hopefully.

As Sam turned to her right and began to walk, she suddenly forgot what she was doing. It was like a far-off dream. The more she tried to remember, the more she forgot what had happened. Had she seen something? Had something attacked her? She had a feeling something was in the cornfield. She turned back, and jumped in fright. Big…scary…wearing a suit…didn't that all seem a little bit familiar? Didn't she see one a few seconds ago? That same one, and it was still watching her. Panicking, Sam bent down to hold Fi, all the time keeping her eyes on the…watever it was. She vaguely remembered her mum telling her a story about creatures you forget when you look away. This one looked like she'd described: indescribable. Sam knew exactly what it was…but what was it called? Samantha wracked her brains for an answer, until she remembered.

"Silence…" she breathed, and obviously it heard her.

_'You know of us?' _it hissed in a spine-chilling voice, _'No-one has ever been able to identify us…'_

"Until now." Sam clarified, "I know you, because my parents are two of the most dangerous people you will ever encounter. At least, it sounds like they're a pretty big threat to you…"

The Silence hissed in question, and Sam smirked. It was listening, and maybe she'd be able to scare it off.

_'The Silence rule this world,' _it hissed, _'There is no threat to us.'_

"Really?" Sam asked, feeling confident, "Because last I heard, my mum and dad just about kicked you off this planet. Do the names Amelia Pond and the Doctor ring any particular bell?"

The Silence roared in what Sam guessed to be anger, pointing at her threateningly. Though it did nothing in particular, Sam couldn't help but feel a little bit intimidated. She flashed it a smile, but found herself locked in a tight grip the next second. The hands holding her were slimy, and the owner of those hands was no doubt another Silence.

"Let me go!" she shrieked, suddenly noticing Fi was being held by a Silence as well.

_'You will come with us.' _the Silence that was once in the cornfield, now standing right in front of Sam, said, _'You are Time Lord, one of the most destructive races in the universe.'_

Sam furrowed her brow, confused. "What are you talking about?" she asked, "For one, I'm only half Time Lord. And another thing…destructive? And to an extent - most destructive?"

The Silence laughed….or at least that's what Sam thought it was doing

_'Your race is destructive - especially your father. You were bred into it. You deserve more than a life of killing. You're young, but how many have you already killed?'_

Sam thought about that. She had killed innocent animals, because that's what she was raised being told to do. Over fourteen years of a farm life, she'd learned that a rifle was the cleanest, easiest and quickest way to get rid of pests or put down animals. She could've easily said no when Rory handed her the gun and told her to shoot any foxes, but she felt she had to do it for her family. It was some strange impulse she had to do whatever she could to help. Already, she'd killed countless foxes and other pests, put down sheep, dogs and cows that were in pain, but they couldn't afford to take to the vet. Tears in her eyes, Sam shook her head.

"Too many…" she answered, "And I don't want it…"

_'Your father has killed countless races,' _the Silence continued, _'He has taught many others, like your mother, to do the same. If you are even half of the Time Lord he is, you will have that same instinct. Your father is the universe's greatest threat, and while anyone may tell you otherwise, he is not a saviour of anything. Come with us, and we will show you the universe is so much more than danger and death.'_

Samantha was swayed by their words. Most of her mother's stories had death or fighting in them. Was Sam born to follow in her dad's footsteps as a threat to every single life form? Well, she wasn't actually _supposed _to be born, full-stop. But was she expected to be a killer, all because she was what she was? Until now, it had all seemed like a crazy dream, but now that she was being told her parents had killed countless beings, and that she was expected to do the same…it rushed to her with terrifying urgency.

"Take me somewhere…" she whispered, almost empty on the inside, emotionless, "Somewhere where they can't find me, but where I can be useful. Please. Life on a farm is all I've ever known, and that's all I ever want, until the day I die. I don't want to continue on my search for the Doctor now that I've heard what he really is, nor do I want to return home. Please…just take me back to your planet or something."

_'Earth is our planet,' _the Silence corrected, and Sam almost gasped in shock, _'It has been since the beginning, but because of your parents, most of us have been wiped out. We have spread to other planets, to other universes even. We will take you to Andair 7, if farm life is what you want. You will care for the produce and livestock of that planet as you did for this planet.'_

Samantha nodded, quite happy with the outcome of this. She would live the life she enjoyed on a different planet, and the odds of her parents finding her there were…well, one in a billion, or however many planets there were. She had no idea how long a Time Lord lived for, but her guess was she would stay there for the rest of her life. She didn't care she might never see her mum again, or her dad ever - she didn't want to. For all she cared, they could grow old, and even die, thinking she was gone forever. They would have other kids, seeing as how she was an accident in the first place. Sam had often wondered why she had no siblings, considering what a slut her mother was. Oh well, live and let live, as Sam always said.

Suddenly, a buzzing sensation, almost pain, in the back of her neck brought Sam out of her thoughts. She squealed in pain, and found her strength ebbing.

_'Sleep…' _she vaguely heard the Silence hiss, _'When you wake up, you will be where you want to be…'_

At those words, Sam felt at ease. She let herself collapse to the ground, and finally seep into unconsciousness. She felt herself being dragged, but she couldn't make sense of much. Before Sam could completely sink under, she could swear she heard a faint whirring noise in the distance.

Of course, while Sam and Fi had been finding adventure and heart-stopping thrills in the short time of ten hours, Amy had been absolutely beside herself. As soon as Samantha had run off crying, she'd felt terrible. Had it been too sudden? Should she have waited a bit longer? Amy had no idea where she went wrong. All she knew was that the next day, when her little Sammy would've hopefully stopped crying, they could sit down and talk. Sam had always been level-headed and calm, even on her bad days, so a mother-daughter talk would surely help her through all this.

The next morning, Amy had woken up at quarter past six, and quietly opened the door of her daughter's room. Of course she found it strange that it was open a bit, because that door had definitely been slammed shut yesterday, but she didn't worry too much about it. Of course, she almost had a heart attack when she didn't see Sammy nor Fi occupying the bed, but then reassured herself her daughter was probably just continuing with her chores. She would be out with the chickens or cows, or playing with Fi. So, unsuspectingly, Amy wandered down to the first floor, and almost sighed to see a couple of apples had been taken. Sammy always took an apple or two with her in the mornings, so Amy was still unworried.

She'd walked around the farm once (which took her 'til 9 o'clock), checked in the barn, the hay-loft (where Sam sometimes fell asleep) and inside the shed where the dogs and their cat Mittens slept, before she got seriously worried. Sam and Fi were nowhere to be seen. She checked inside once more, her heart pounding, but still she couldn't find her precious little girl. Where was she? She'd called Rory down urgently, and they searched the property again. At the end of their search, Amy noticed something - something lying on the ground. A dog collar. Only when she picked it up did she realise it to be Fi's collar. And finally, it clicked. She knew where her little girl had got to, and the thought make her cry. She'd gone out to look for the Doctor! The silly girl was risking herself for a man who may or may not be there!

Amy had broken into hysterics, but felt better when Rory got in the car and drove out to look for Sam. It was nearly half-past five when he came back, and Amy jumped from the kitchen chair, in which she'd been sitting in all day, when she heard the car pull into the drive. But to see Rory walk slowly into the kitchen, no Sammy by his side, told Amy she was gone. Maybe not for good, but for now. She broke down and cried into Rory's chest. How could she live without Sammy? After the Doctor had left, the silly girl had been the only happy thing in her life! To say Rory was special to her would've been cruel, because they both knew it was a lie. She loved him, but not like the Doctor. She could never feel the same way about anyone else as she had for him.

Calling the police was Amy's first thought. The officer said he'd do his best but Amy somehow knew, deep down, that his best wouldn't be good enough to find Sammy. Know Amy knew what true sadness felt like. All those times she'd lost Rory? When she'd watched the astronaut shoot the Doctor? When she had to leave the Doctor? All happy rays of sunshine compared to this feeling. And she'd heard about all those children who'd gone missing, and they'd been pronounced 'never to return', and years late you would see those parents walking down the street or at the shops with a newborn baby in a stroller. She'd never be able to do that, ever. For one thing, she wasn't as cruel as that, to replace her own daughter. And secondly, the fact that she'd cheated on Rory (ahem…countless times) and had a first baby as a result, she just…she just couldn't stand having a child with him now. It would be too hard for both of them. If that weren't the case, she was sure Sam would be one of many children. But it was the case, and there would be no more kids in the household.

It had been a few days, and Sam still hadn't come back. Amy just had to admit it: her little girl wasn't coming back until she found the Doctor, or not coming back at all. The police had said to pray for her, that she might be dead, but Amy knew Sam wouldn't go down that easily. The Universe was a big and treacherous place, and Amy knew Sam always looked for the good in everyone and everything. Others would try to take advantage of her for that. But she knew things about her little girl not even the Doctor would know, and that would keep her safe.

Hopefully...

**Like it? Hate it? Please review! And I hope to have more up soon!**

**Luv Elisha**


End file.
